hikoshiki_okegomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophella
'''Ophella(オッペラ Oppera) '''is a gardener at Pitch Black Castle. She was made by Siralos in the Land of the Sun but was banished. She now lives in the Pitch Black World. Appearance Ophella has maroon eyes and long brown hair held in a ponytail with a black and white ribbon. Her horns cascade from gray to black. She also has small black wings. She wears a long sleeved dress shirt with black cuffs, each with three white buttons. She has a tie with black and red diamond motif on it. On top of that she has a black dress with four white buttons. It has lace trim on the hem. On her feet she wears boots that reach a bit below her knees. It has a three white buttons on each side. When she was an angel, she had dark brown hair and pinkish red eyes. A halo that gradually transitions from yellow to orange floated over her head. She wore an olive military uniform with gold buttons. She wore a pair of hunter green stockings underneath black heeled boots. Four gold buttons are on each one, two on each ankle and two on the top fold. Personality Ophella is usually quiet and calm but she can turn into a scary monster if you anger her. She is cold and a bit selfish but if you get to know her she can be kind and protective. She looks like she doesn't care for anything but she really cares for her friends, family, and loved ones. Aside from that she can be really scary, sadistic, and enjoys the pain of others. The castle is the place she feels the most at ease. Background Ophella was an angel who was created by and worked under the sun god, Siralos. After creating her Siralos created another angel named Ophelie, who Ophella knew and loved as a younger sister. After Ophelie grew a bit older, she was attacked by a flame demon and was severely injured. Disgusted by her weakness, Siralos yelled at Ophelie. This angered Ophella and said that Siralos was wrong for scolding Ophelie, leading to her being the new subject of his anger. Siralos banished her for her betrayal. Ophelie jumped after her sister to save her, but never reached her. Ophella now lives as a demon and has yet to find her sister. Relationships Ophelie Ophelie is Ophella's younger sister that was created after Siralos made Ophella. Ophella loves her sister and Ophelie loves her just as much. The two were separated after Ophella's banishment and haven't seen each other since. Ophella misses her greatly. Siralos Siralos is Ophella's creator and former god. Ophella was created by Siralos and soon banished by him. They haven't seen each other since Ophella's banishment. Ophella despises Siralos for this on top of his rudeness towards his sister. Dorothy Noire Dorothy is Ophella's fellow subordinate and friend. They fought each other during their first meeting because Dorothy destroyed Ophella's flowers, but they ended up friends. Ophella tends to stab Dorothy for her stupidity because it annoys her. Envi Envi is Ophella's fellow subordinate and friend. Envi and Ophella get along very well, typically drinking tea together and chatting sometimes. Ophella enjoys his presence and has a small crush on him. Nus Nus was Ophella's lover when she lived in the Land of the Sun. They both loved each other dearly. Taffy Taffy is Ophella's enemy. They hate each other and get in a lot of fights. Satanick Satanick is Ophella's superior and boss. Ophella kinda hates Satanick because his bunny Usa-chan ruins the garden a lot. But Ophella is very protective to Satanick and loyal to him. Something in the past made Ophella care for Satanick but it's unknown what happened. Quotes "Hahahaha~ ...Stabbing me won't hurt me~ ...cause I have felt far worse pain..." "...Ophelie....where are you?...." Trivia * Ophella's name contains the word 'hell' to emphasize her demonic nature. Easy to miss! * Her age is unknown. Gallery Ophella Ref 2.jpeg |Ophella as an angel before she was banished from The Land of the Sun die.png |Scary Ophella 35774621-5C9A-4416-9B67-1705ED11B590.jpeg|Ophell and Ophella Subordinate Ophella.jpeg B3026F61-072D-4D83-B2CC-D93DF0B0598A.jpeg DemonOphella.png|Ophella’s old portrait. Category:Characters Category:Demons